A means of anchoring a motorcycle to a base, for example, of a trailer, display stand or truck, is by using a pair of tie-downs, each in the form of a strap and having a hook provided at each end. Each of the straps may be made of a nylon material of suitable strength and is provided with adjustment means in the form of a buckle or ratchet.
In use, the motorcycle is manoeuvred to locate the tyre of its front wheel on the in a cradle or stand. In some instances, the motorcycle is simply placed onto the base or trailer without use of the stand or cradle. One end of each tie down is hooked at either side of the handlebar or fork. The other end of each tie down is then hooked to an anchor point in the ground or other base for the cradle or stand. The straps are tensioned by adjusting the buckle or ratchet to pull down on the handlebar or fork of the motorcycle, such as to compress the fork about halfway and secure the motorcycle in position. A disadvantage with using such tie downs is that considerable stress is placed on the motorcycle's suspension, resulting in wheel or fork alignment problems, uneven tyre wear or early fork seal failure.
Another arrangement consists of a metal stand or cradle for receiving the front wheel of a motorcycle. The stand or cradle has adjustable side plates between which the tyre of that wheel can be clamped to secure the vehicle. However, such stands need to be fixed or bolted to a floor if used in the transportation of a motorcycle, and require the use of additional safety straps to maintain stability of the motorcycle in transit.
The present invention seeks to provide an alternative form of device.